Talk:John Stewart (New Earth)
Sorry, but John's eyes aren't green, that's just in the DCU, he's got black eyes. We should change that.--MaGnUs 10:39, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Fixed. --Brian Kurtz 12:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::He had marine training? I thought that was only the DCAU. ----------------------------- Wikipedia History * (cur) (last) 18:42, 7 February 2006 Kchishol1970 m (→In Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated series) * (cur) (last) 18:37, 7 February 2006 Nightscream (→Comics - Details, wording, syntax.) * (cur) (last) 18:29, 7 February 2006 Nightscream (→Other Links - More specific link.) * (cur) (last) 15:53, 7 February 2006 66.161.34.129 (→In Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated series) * (cur) (last) 06:04, 7 February 2006 Jeffwright m (→Comics - removed out of place word) * (cur) (last) 20:58, 4 February 2006 Kchishol1970 (→Comics) * (cur) (last) 01:15, 4 February 2006 Chris McFeely (→In Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated series) * (cur) (last) 00:45, 3 February 2006 UltimatePyro (→Comics) * (cur) (last) 00:45, 2 February 2006 Alex Weitzman (→Controversy and opinion) * (cur) (last) 15:25, 31 January 2006 Rorschach567 * (cur) (last) 08:37, 31 January 2006 63.113.199.109 * (cur) (last) 18:04, 28 January 2006 Fabulous Creature (→History) * (cur) (last) 20:29, 27 January 2006 JDoorjam * (cur) (last) 16:57, 26 January 2006 164.58.119.221 (clarified Stewart's role as GL, he is not Jordan's backup. They share the duties for the sector.) * (cur) (last) 23:50, 19 January 2006 Alex Weitzman (→Controversy and opinion) * (cur) (last) 23:43, 19 January 2006 Alex Weitzman (→Controversy and opinion) * (cur) (last) 05:23, 19 January 2006 199.79.168.160 (updated JLA status) * (cur) (last) 04:07, 19 January 2006 Lesfer (Animated John Stewart is another character, not the regular one. Take Marvel Ultiverse as example. Do you want do add animated info? Add it on "Other Media" section.) * (cur) (last) 03:03, 19 January 2006 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 03:03, 19 January 2006 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 03:03, 19 January 2006 Ace ETP m (And for the record, DCAU characters do appear in comics set in their universe (canonized as hypertimeline on Superman/Batman). DC may not show it much, but they are as valid as Marvel divergent Earths) * (cur) (last) 03:02, 19 January 2006 Ace ETP m (Yes there are. Even on the Batman and Superman pages. If we can have "Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Only", we can have an Elseworld.) * (cur) (last) 21:40, 18 January 2006 Lesfer ((rv) No, there are not. Besides, SHB is part of the WikiProject COMICS. Any info regarding other media is not supposed to be on SHB.) * (cur) (last) 20:14, 17 January 2006 Ace ETP m (There are Elseworlds in nearly every major character's box. It's acceptable as long as it's not excessive.) * (cur) (last) 14:33, 16 January 2006 Lesfer m (no elseworlds in the SHB) * (cur) (last) 03:15, 16 January 2006 UltimatePyro m (→Other Links) * (cur) (last) 06:39, 10 January 2006 67.99.226.184 (→Controversy and opinion) * (cur) (last) 06:38, 10 January 2006 67.99.226.184 (→Controversy and opinion) * (cur) (last) 00:06, 6 January 2006 Ace ETP * (cur) (last) 14:16, 5 January 2006 192.198.151.130 * (cur) (last) 00:57, 5 January 2006 Ace ETP * (cur) (last) 20:09, 30 December 2005 86.134.248.49 * (cur) (last) 22:27, 22 December 2005 201.217.184.171 * (cur) (last) 15:41, 21 December 2005 201.217.186.8 * (cur) (last) 00:56, 20 December 2005 201.217.180.98 * (cur) (last) 20:09, 19 December 2005 Apostrophe (→Controversy and Opinion - This section needs some NPOV and unencyclopedic purning) * (cur) (last) 06:13, 11 December 2005 UltimatePyro m (→Other Links) * (cur) (last) 02:52, 9 December 2005 UltimatePyro (→Other Links) * (cur) (last) 02:51, 9 December 2005 UltimatePyro (→Other Links) * (cur) (last) 18:38, 7 December 2005 Lesfer m * (cur) (last) 18:37, 7 December 2005 Lesfer m * (cur) (last) 21:52, 6 December 2005 UltimatePyro m (→Other Links) * (cur) (last) 21:48, 6 December 2005 UltimatePyro (→Other Links) * (cur) (last) 21:16, 4 December 2005 Volcano Todd * (cur) (last) 03:47, 3 December 2005 Volcano Todd m * (cur) (last) 03:37, 29 November 2005 Sunburst (→Controversy) * (cur) (last) 02:34, 28 November 2005 Lesfer m (please, stop using roman numerals in the SHB name display. Character is known as "John Stewart".) * (cur) (last) 21:23, 27 November 2005 200.40.240.74 * (cur) (last) 18:55, 27 November 2005 Lesfer m (rv to previous version) * (cur) (last) 18:09, 27 November 2005 200.40.242.129 * (cur) (last) 08:44, 19 November 2005 66.27.155.131 (→Other Media) * (cur) (last) 08:43, 19 November 2005 66.27.155.131 (→Other Media) * (cur) (last) 19:59, 8 November 2005 Kchishol1970 (→Controversy) * (cur) (last) 19:40, 8 November 2005 24.30.169.188 (→Controversy) * (cur) (last) 19:38, 8 November 2005 24.30.169.188 (→In the show) * (cur) (last) 19:35, 4 November 2005 UltimatePyro (→In the show) * (cur) (last) 16:33, 3 November 2005 24.30.169.188 (→Other Media) * (cur) (last) 23:36, 1 November 2005 71.65.79.138 (→Other Media) * (cur) (last) 23:35, 1 November 2005 71.65.79.138 (→Other Media) * (cur) (last) 01:58, 30 October 2005 Lesfer m * (cur) (last) 17:08, 24 October 2005 Lesfer m * (cur) (last) 06:32, 24 October 2005 141.150.81.43 * (cur) (last) 19:57, 23 October 2005 Lesfer * (cur) (last) 21:31, 12 October 2005 129.118.121.14 * (cur) (last) 09:59, 6 October 2005 Felicity4711 m (Made quote marks directed.) * (cur) (last) 23:23, 24 September 2005 64.230.16.213 (→Other Media) * (cur) (last) 09:16, 20 September 2005 Kross (→Other Media) * (cur) (last) 02:33, 20 September 2005 Kchishol1970 (→Comics) * (cur) (last) 20:43, 11 September 2005 200.125.40.5 * (cur) (last) 20:42, 11 September 2005 200.125.40.5 * (cur) (last) 20:40, 11 September 2005 200.125.40.5 * (cur) (last) 20:31, 11 September 2005 200.125.40.5 * (cur) (last) 01:08, 11 September 2005 200.125.34.219 * (cur) (last) 00:53, 11 September 2005 200.125.34.219 * (cur) (last) 00:52, 11 September 2005 200.125.34.219 * (cur) (last) 00:47, 11 September 2005 200.125.34.219 * (cur) (last) 00:47, 11 September 2005 200.125.34.219 * (cur) (last) 20:23, 5 September 2005 Apostrophe (→Other Links) * (cur) (last) 02:21, 5 September 2005 67.169.114.208 * (cur) (last) 02:10, 10 August 2005 Kross * (cur) (last) 23:40, 1 August 2005 Lesfer * (cur) (last) 16:26, 14 July 2005 66.44.107.45 (→Comics) * (cur) (last) 18:01, 8 June 2005 Sunburst m (→Other Links) * (cur) (last) 21:05, 6 June 2005 70.92.11.10 * (cur) (last) 21:04, 6 June 2005 70.92.11.10 * (cur) (last) 21:03, 6 June 2005 70.92.11.10 (→Media) * (cur) (last) 21:01, 6 June 2005 70.92.11.10 (→Comics) * (cur) (last) 19:41, 6 June 2005 Sunburst m (dark star category) * (cur) (last) 18:23, 1 June 2005 DrBat m * (cur) (last) 18:23, 1 June 2005 DrBat * (cur) (last) 16:42, 1 June 2005 DrBat Profzoom 04:39, 10 February 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Full name In the Wikipedia entry for John, "Jonathan" is not mentioned even once. John can be an own name and does not necessarily have to be a nickname for Jonathan. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 14:24, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ahhh... crap. Okey-dokey. I'll go and fix my mess. Blast! --Brian Kurtz 14:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC)